


Memory

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: American Idiot (Album)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Implied Recreational Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere without the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For [tasyfa](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tasyfa/).

Where have you gone  
My love, my friend?  
Somewhere without the rain  
I feel afraid now  
I feel alone  
Will we meet again?  
-We Will Meet Again, VAST

 

The pictures are faded, worn by years and dust, buried in a shoebox in the attic. Even deeper in his mind.

Sometimes, on nights when the rain comes and his wife is dozing on the couch, he finds them. He remembers.

Seated on the dingy floor, battered box resting on his knees, the pictures spread out chronologically before him. He takes in a slow breath, letting it out through his nose; a spider skitters away from the penlight in his hand.

If he closes his eyes he can still hear his voice, ranting to them, all eyes and ears at attention. He speaks of anarchy, of revolution, of fucking the system so hard it crawls away bloody and raw.

There's one picture that stands out the most to him. Two men – boys, really – the taller's arm thrown over the other's shoulders, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lip. He remembers the touch of his hand on his back, the brush of his hot breath against his neck, the sting of his needle in his arm.

It's then that he hears her voice, concerned, almost biting. Sighing he places the past back in its box.

He burned her pictures. Not his.


End file.
